Crossing Romances
by Darkest Fire Flower
Summary: Cross over with Code Lyoko, The Kadic Academy is forced to take school in Konaha, The Lyoko members and certain ninja's cross paths and soon new relationships are formed, possibly some old ones as well. Yumi has a past she's never told, Family of certain people are revealed. OCs, Contains many pairings.


**A shared project with SasukeU16, she has always loved the idea of these two worlds coming together and interacting, she's always had her vision of it but never allowed herself to actually publish. Most of this is her idea but trust me I am putting my own thought into it as well. Enjoy and please, please review.**

 **The people who own the OC's you know who you are.**

 **Yuuki Uzumaki (Naruto's young sis) - Blonde long wavy hair almost touching boobs with red streaks, crimson eyes, pale skin, normally wears red tank top and black shorts with knee high ninja sandals.**

 **Mika Nakamura(Sasuke's young sis) - Black hair long hair that stops below the breasts, either shown down or up held in pigtails with purple tips, onyx eyes, pale skin, black and red stripped tank top, black jeans and ninja sandals.**

 **Rai Kage Tsuki (Ulrich's Older brother)- Long down the back spiky black hair like Madara's with gold streak and topaz gold eyes, muscled and pale, black wife beater with white skull and two dragons surrounding it, red and orange, black leather pants with blue flames.**

 **Give it a chance!** **Co-Written by SasukeU16**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a sunny Friday around the afternoon when the Kadic Academy students were sent on a plane to go to a different school. You see Kadic Academy has finally gone under construction due to the last disaster of course the teens had to get their parents signatures in order to go.

The teens of Kadic Academy were on their way to Konaha acompained by Jim Moralas and Ms. Susan Hertz, where they would stay until the construction finished up, it would take around 3 years who knows when it came to Mr. Delmas.

At the end of the plane sat Yumi and Rai Kage Tsuki now Stern, Ulrich's older brother. After being raised by an unknown woman at the age of seven years old, who became his true mom, once he turned 15 years old, she told him that he had family who lived in France.

She told him the tragic story of his father abandoning him because he thought he was a mistake, the demon son, the mother had no choice but had regretted every bit of it, at the time she needed to think about the baby she carry, his brother, Ulrich Stern. The young boy was now around 13 years and goes to a boarding school called Kadic Academy.

Late that very night he left a note by her bed side, he leave to meet his brother. Rai continued to go to the school after his father continued to disown him, Ulrich was in the same boat constantly telling him stories of how his father disliked everything he did, Rai decided to be his little brothers protector since he was his older brother. Their relationship was great but Ulrich began to get jealous because Rai became fast friends with Yumi Ishiyama, Ulrich feels Rai loves her so that put a wrench in the sibling relationship a bit.

Rai also joined the Lyoko gang being it's seventh member. Odd was his pranking buddy, Aelita was like a little sister friend, He trained with William who he looked up to as a brother and with Jeremy when he stay back from Lyoko he would help Jeremy with the computer work.

Rai truly wasn't in love with Yumi because he only saw her as his best friend plus he had met a girl on some random ninja like site, he would find the time to get online and talk with her everyday soon developing feelings for this far away girl, he got the courage and asked her out.

Ulrich and Odd sat together on the other side of Rai and Yumi, Ulrich constantly looking over at the pair who talked amongst themselves. Odd was sure glad Ulrich didn't care about the window seat because it made it easy for him to get it only the window seat made him sick. William sat next to Aelita he willingly gave her the window seat since she needed to see the world more than he did and as for Jeremy he sat alone with his computer.

Yumi Ishiyama sat looking out the window watching the clouds roll by, she heard voices but she space them out it wasn't until she was tapped on the shoulder she look over at Rai who look at her.

"Were you even listening to me, Yumi?" Rai asked, he look at her he already knew she wasn't but he wanted to see what excuse she would make.

Yumi looked at him sorrowfully. "I'm sorry, Rai.…I wasn't listening." She apologizes being honest.

"It's okay, Yumi. What's got you so lost in the clouds?" He asks concerned of his friend.

"I was thinking of the past is all…" Yumi answers not giving much information.

This peaked Rai's curiousity, Yumi rarely talked about herself because she was really a private person as well Odd wouldn't keep his mouth shut since he was a blabbering purple loving hyperactive idiot that they all couldn't help but love and hate due to his smelly feet.

"Has traveling to Konaha made you think of Kyoto, Yumi?" Rai questions taking a simple guess.

"Rai, I never talk about myself so you really don't know the whole story…I was born in Kyoto but I also lived in Konaha before coming here, For the longest time I was alone even during the ninja class I took, When I was placed on a team with three other students, I enjoyed it and made friends from other teams as well a boy with a dog and a shy girl from one team, a lazy boy named and near the end a fangirl who loved flowers, I never was friends with the girl on my team, Sakura. The blonde Naruto was some one I learned to get used to and lastly I ended up….Great friends with the quietest member on my team, he was a show off which I got use to since he was top ranking in the class, I know for sure leaving him was the hardest thing I had to do back then…." Yumi says explaining her life story.

"Great friend, Sounds to me he was more than that." Rai responds reading into everything she said.

"It's because we fell in love with one another with all the time we spent together….He had a hard time opening his heart but he found a way to allow me into his life." She answered truthfully.

"Wow…You know you never mentioned his name when you explained everything to me." Rai says.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Yumi answers.

You hear drink spitting out, it was Odd who hurled over Ulrich and laid across Rai and Yumi lap, he had a curious look on his face.

"I couldn't help to over hear your conversation…Did I just hear the name Sasuke Uchiha?" Odd questions.

Yumi nods. "I went to school with him back when I lived in Konaha."

"Oh my god…You know Naruto Uzumaki?!" Odd shouts excited.

"Yeah? I take it you do as well?" Yumi questions.

"Well not in person…I've read all about Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, How Naruto is a hero and how hes made a vow to get Sasuke away from the dark and back to the village, he succeded to let you know. Naruto is noble and a lot like me, he's my fucking idol, I'm in love with everything I've read that's why I've been excited to go to Konaha." Odd answers.

"Sounds like someone has a crush." William teases sitting up in his seat resting his chin on the top of the seat ans resting his elbows along peering down at the three, he smiled seeing Odd glare at him.

"Will, I don't crush on men the women are my game….Don't you know by now?" Odd responds.

"Right..." William replies, he let the matter go, he knew better.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ulrich questions not helping to overhear a little bit of the conversation.

Yumi shrink at the brown haired males question, the boy she knew still loved her yet she held herself from feeling that was about him, Yumi knew bringing up the past love would tick him off.

"We were talking about my past, the fact i will be runming into old friends….Plus Odd' crushes." Yumi answers.

"It's not a crush, It's an idol!" Odd shouts.

"Odd Della Robia, Sit in your seat and be quiet, You too William!" Jim shouts.

Odd shrinks back to his seat buckling in tightly, as Jim leaves to check on the rest of the students on board Odd peered over Ulrich to hear the conversation Yumi and Rai were having.

* * *

"I'm not the only one who's going to be seeing people I know in Konaha, Rai is too." Yumi says changing the subject from herself to someone else.

Rai blushes a light shade of pink, he's been able to hide his excitement from the gang but as he sat there almost landing bring him closer to seeing his long distance girlfriend lived.

"That's right, Mika Nakamura lives here too." Rai answers. "Oh my god…Yumi, Mika's is Sasuke Uchiha's sister, Remember she told us about her past?" Rai responds.

"Oh yeah…" Yumi says now remembering.

* * *

 **-Flash back-**

Yumi walks down the hallway of the boys dorm rooms, she thought about going to Aelita to talk about the fight she and Ulrich had but she felt she would be burdening her so instead she decided to go to her guy best friend, Rai.

Yumi decided not to knock since Rai and her were like best friends. Yumi barged into the room he shared with William Dunbar stopping feeling embarrassed in coming at the wrong time.

Rai was talking to his online girlfriend who he's been dating for almost a year now.

"Hi Yumi." Mika greets seeing her in the background.

"Hi Mika, Rai…I'm sorry I should have knocked or not have come at all…" Yumi says feeling bad for interrupting.

"It's okay, I was just telling Rai about my past and about me finding out about my brothers." Mika answers.

"Your not interrupting, Yumi. You're my best friend and Mika doesn't mind, Right babe?" He replies.

"Of course not." Mika answers sweetly.

"Thanks guys, So would you mind telling me this story I mean I am also youe friend plus someday for will be marrying my bestfriend, I would love to hear about you." Yumi answers sitting on the bed.

Mika smiles. "Very well, I was explaining why I haven't been in touch. I recently found out I had a family, they were killed…As I was hanging around my Akatsuki family the loud Deidara had went on about a living relative, My brother who killed my other brother…I know it's confusing." She says.

"Explains why your in a new scenery." Rai says.

"I'm in Konaha because Tobi told me I would find my answers about my brothers, Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha. I've been staying with a trustworthy friend I know from online, Yuuki Uzumaki…Her brother is so annoying but I deal….I've learned a lot about Sasuke and Itachi…Itachi is dead…But I'm not giving up on Sasuke and so I'm going on a quest to find him, that is why I've called you to tell you I won't be in contact for a while but know I love you." Mika says.

"I understand, I love you, Mika." Rai replies.

Mika waves and logs off. Rai swivels around to face the quiet Yumi.

"You've been quiet is everything okay?" Rai asks.

Yumi brought into reality she looks at Rai and swallows. "Y-Yeah…I'm fine, I forgot I needed to be home I'll see you." Yumi says darting out the door.

 **~End~**

* * *

"So that's why you were acting strange that day…It was because of the mention of him." Rai says. "Be happy you'll be seeing him, Remember Mika managed to bring him home." He adds.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, We will be landing shortly." The speaker comes on to notify everyone's on board. -

Standing outside the airport waiting for the arrival of the Kadic Academy students stood a couple of patient well...Some patient Konaha ninja's. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Mika Nakamura Uchiha, Yuuki Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka and Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto and Yuuki stood eagerly holding the banner that welcomed the students of course as time went by the two blondes were getting bored and impatient just standing around waiting for kids that they will keep safe and show around the village.

* * *

 **Well how is all this going to go?**  
 **Will the ninja gang get along with the lyoko group?**  
 **How will Sasuke react to seeing Yumi again?**  
 **Will Ulrich blow up at this news?**  
 **And how did Naruto gain a sister?**

 **What about Mika she got up and left the Akatsuki without much of a word so that can't sit well now can it, expecially the other lasting Uchiha residing in the organization. Will Mika be taken from her new found brother and her boyfriend she finally gets to see?**


End file.
